100 Ways
by sheep1215
Summary: A series of 100 cute little fluffy RobertxGiselle one-shots!  Oh, and they're all 100 words... :-D   Enjoy!
1. One Moment

**Hey everybody!**

**Ok, so I decided to take the oneshot challenge. I have to write 100 oneshots, 100 words. So I chose ENCHANTED! Yay! Such a cute movie...**

**Ok, those of you who have read some of my other stuff know that when I write, I write LONG! So this was sort of...uh, impossible for me...but I guess that's why it's a _challenge_. Sorry if some of these really stink, though...there's only so much you can do with 100 words...**

**I'll try to put up one a day, if I can come up with them that fast. I just started and I'm already done with the first five...Oh, boy, it's going to be a long way to 100...**

**So, one at a time. Here's the first one!**

**And this fanfic thing says there's only 99 words but my computer says 100 and I counted 100! (Yes, I counted them ALL...ugh...)**

**So let's get started!**

**That's how you know, THAT'S HOW YOU KNOW-I don't own Enchanted! :-)**

**

* * *

**

**Enchanted Oneshot Challenge!**

**_One Moment_**

It was hard to believe that everything could change so drastically in such a short amount of time.

That, within just a few days, one's whole outlook on life could transform into something so… new.

In those small hours, one could discover true feelings… true emotions that they themselves never realized existed.

Within those mere minutes, a whole new path in life could be revealed, leading to something—or rather, _someone_, more extraordinary than one could have ever imagined.

In that one song…

That one dance…

In that one moment, everything had changed.

And Giselle couldn't have been more grateful.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review! Reviews make me happy... :-D**

**I'll try to put up number two soon!**


	2. Two Notes

**Ok, this word count thing is not smart!**

**Says 103 but my computer says 100 so...**

**I'm just going to go with the computer.**

**Hope you like it! Sorry I didn't put it up the next day after the first one. Busy, busy, busy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Enchanted...SADFACE!**

**

* * *

**

Two notes.

It had only taken two little musical notes for all pandemonium to break lose?

A chimpanzee on his left. Some kind of weasel on his right. Everywhere that Robert looked, he was surrounded by _animals!_

"What happened, Daddy?" his daughter Morgan squealed.

"I think I know…" Robert chuckled, looking at the only person smiling in all of this mess: Giselle.

Robert walked over and took his giggling wife's arm, leading her away.

"Oh… Goodbye!" She waved to the now freely-wandering creatures.

Robert sighed. He loved Giselle, but he was never taking her to the Central Park Zoo again!

* * *

**Like? Love? Hate? REVIEW!**

**More soon...**


	3. Three Reasons

**Ok, this word count is insane. It's 100 words! Not 111! I checked...**

**But anyway, this one was pretty hard to write...I had to cut a lot out of it...hopefully it's good nonetheless.**

**Enjoy!**

**Oh, and review! Reviews are good...**

**If I owned Enchanted, that would be enchanting...hehehe...yes, that was lame :-P**

**

* * *

**

One morning, Robert looked outside to spot Giselle on the balcony, staring wistfully at the towering city skyscrapers.

"Hey," Robert said. With a jolt, Giselle turned towards him.

"Oh, sorry," she smiled. "I was just thinking."

"About Andalasia?" Robert guessed.

Giselle nodded. "Mainly… the reasons I stayed here."

"Which are…?"

"There's three. The first was Morgan. I _couldn't_ leave her."

Robert smiled.

"Two, the world seemed like it needed a few more happy endings."

"And number three?"

Suddenly, Giselle pulled Robert into a passionate kiss. Robert, though surprised, immediately returned the gesture.

"That's easy," Giselle ended the kiss, smiling, "You."

* * *

**Tee hee...little fluffy moments.**

**More soon!**


	4. Four Gallons

**OH MY GOSH!**

**SORRY, SORRY, I'm SO sorry! Heh...So much for that one-shot every day thing...Gosh, I have no clue how long it's been.**

**So, for all of you faithful followers who have stayed with me through all this, I'm going to reward you today: TWO ONESHOTS! Sorry, that's the best I can do. That's all I have typed up at the moment. The others are written down, so...I still hope you enjoy these!**

**Thanks for the reviews! I LOVE THEM!**

**Again, sorry to keep you waiting...**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't own Enchanted...enchanting, isn't it?**

* * *

Giselle still thought the shower was a mind-boggling mystery. Robert had said the water came from the pipes, but then where did the pipes get it from?

She was gonna find out.

Giselle stepped into the shower and began to unscrew the showerhead—

BAM! A huge flood of water burst out, drenching everything, and Giselle desperately tried to stop it…

She somehow stopped the blasting water, but it seemed as if four gallons had been dumped on her head, and Giselle stared, shocked, at the now-flooded bathroom floor.

Apparently the pipes weren't going to give up their secrets so easily…


	5. Five Apples

**As promised, here's the 5th oneshot along with the fourth. Sorry if these are really...eh...in a word...bad. It's really, REALLY hard to limit myself to 100 words! Geez...I had to cut A LOT out of this one and the one before this. But still...I hope you like them.**

**Reading time!**

**Hope you like it.**

**Apperantly, happily ever afters don't _always_ happen, 'cause I still don't own Enchanted. Oh well...I can still dream...**

* * *

Giselle watched curiously as Robert dumped groceries onto the counter, and out of one bag spilled five apples.

Robert flinched. "Sorry. Forgot about the whole _apple_ thing."

"It's ok," Giselle grabbed an apple and bit it.

Suddenly, Giselle froze, and Robert watched, horrified, as she tumbled to the ground.

"Giselle!"

"Boo!" Giselle leapt up, laughing, but Robert still looked terrified. The laughter ceased. "Robert?"

"You scared me to death! _Never_ do that again!"

Giselle looked hurt. "I'm sorry…"

Robert hugged her tight. "I just… can't lose you again…"

"You won't…"

Robert sighed, relieved. "Now… maybe you'd like an orange instead."


	6. Six Stories

**Hey everyone!**

**Sorry this took SOOOOO long! To tell you the truth, this story is kind of on (gasps and bites lip)...hiatus.**

***SUSPENSEFUL MUSIC PLAYS***

**Yes, I know. But it's sort of taken a back seat ever since I started my newest chapter story. Look at this-I'm supposed to get to 100 and here I am at only 6...pitiful, I know.**

**Now, that doesn't mean I'm stopping completely, for those of you who are still faithfully reading this (and I thank you so much) basically, all I'm saying is that the updates are _not_ going to be that frequent. I'm just letting you know ahead of time. But I will try my best to get some out there. ****Like...uh...this one! Hope you like it.**

**Enjoy!**

**"That's how you know...**

**That's how you KNOW**

**I don't own Enchanted!"**

**Well, how do you know?**

**Simple...THIS DUMB DISCLAIMER!**

* * *

"Giselle, can you read another one?" Morgan asked pleadingly as Giselle closed yet _another _bedtime story.

Robert just so happened to be walking by at that moment, and chuckled at his daughter.

"Morgan, she's already read you _six_!" he pointed out. "You need to be heading to bed."

"Oh, please?" Morgan begged. "Just one more?"

Giselle smiled reassuringly at him.

"Alright," he finally gave in, "but just one."

"Ooh, tell me the story about you and Daddy at the ball!" Morgan requested.

Robert smiled as he leaned against the doorjamb—This was one story he _never _got tired of hearing.

* * *

**I apologize for the delays. Review please, if you can! Thank you!**


	7. Seven Years

**FINALLY! The word count says 100 on fanfiction! HA!**

**Ok, I'm done.**

**Here's another of my sporadic updates. Had this one in my head for a bit but I never really got the oppurtunity to type it up. Here it is-Hope it's worth reading.**

**I don't own Enchanted, nor the amazingness that is Patrick Dempsey...WHAT A SHAME! *Sobs***

* * *

Robert smiled as his daughter blew out the last of the seven candles on her birthday cake.

Seven years.

Had it been that long already? Wow…so much had changed. It seemed like only yesterday, Morgan was just taking her first steps. Now, look at her.

Deep down inside, Robert felt guilty. All along, he had been trying to make her face reality…Grow up so fast…

But the guilt disappeared as he looked at his wife, Giselle. Because of her, no matter how old Morgan was, she would always believe in fairy tales.

And she would always be his little princess.

* * *

**:-)**

**If you have this on alerts, thanks so much for sticking with me! Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
